Nefisa
Nefisa is a Dollars member, and a massive Tsundere. This makes her very Moe and therefore a very popular Dollars member. She is Dutch, she enjoys high fives and she can often be found socializing in one of the Dollars chatrooms, amongst other notable members. She is deeply in love with the (at some point) most popular Dollars member, Ekim. Despite this, she is currently engaged to Onnoff. She is also the tsundere in Ekim's harem. She has black hair and wears glasses. Nefi the Zombie Nefisa is a zombie. Shorty after joining the chat, she died and became a zombie. How she died still remains as a mystery. Her favourite food is human meat. Especially when it's in the form of sushi. She doesn't eat living human, but licks that once in a while to know how they taste. It has recently been discoverd that Nefisa is a battery-powered zombie cyborg from the future with lasers attached. This discovery was made by none other than Observer. Every now and then she tends to lurk around the chat. One of the reasons for this is because her arms fell off, making her unable to type anything. Another reason could be, because she's drawing some Ekihara, which she has found a big love for. Nefi on the forum Nefisa isn't a forum person, thus she is hardly found there. She did manage to make 69 posts and is proud of it. She is determined to keep that amount of posts, and not get over it or let it go lower. She is part of the Awkward Pedo Orihara Family, as she was adopted by Keiichi in summer 2010. As of September 2011, Nefisa became an active forum member. Her reason for this was to troll a person who name itself as Rokudo Mukuro, by claiming herself as his wife. Unfortunately for Nefi, said person was playing along. But thanks to this, Nefi has made many new great friends on the forum. It did break her heart when she made more than 69 posts, but now she does not regret anything. Nefisa's current forum goal is to turn her name into purple. Though, this might take a while to happen. Nefisa somehow managed to make over 1000 posts. Her current post count is thanks to some glitch that appeared to be on the forum for a while. This allowed members to gain post counts in the random section of the forum, thus Nefisa doesn't feel any pride in her current post count. Nefi on the chat Nefisa was a frequent visitor of the dollars-group chat, since somewhere in may 2010. Around October, she started frequenting the chat less seeing as how most of the people she knew either left or came on less themselves. Seeing as how most of the dg people infiltrated the BBS chat, and let the dg chat die, she decided to do the same. After a while she got bored of the chat and didn't come on for a few months. After finally coming back again, she noticed there was a boom of new members, since she hardly knew any of those people. Though, she did see some familiar people. Currently, Nefi only comes on the chat if she's bored and wants to kill time. Or when she feels like talking to people. Dollars Friends Nefisa's been on Dollars since April 6, and can be seen as a "senior" member, despite not posting much on the forums. She frequents the chat a lot and has met many people there. Most of the people Nefi talked to a lot hardly or don't come on the BBS chat. This saddens Nefi a little. Some of the people she frequently talked to on the chat are: Aki, Ekim, Kface, KiDaDaDa!, Kleio, Miki, OnnOff, Orihara, Rose, Rubicante, Seira, Setton-san, Sheep, Sparklegloss, TOTO ...There are more, but Nefisa's memory is kinda fail... Unfortunatly, Nefi lost contact with some of them... but she managed to keep on contact with some of them through Facebook, MSN and Skype. Chat hobbies - Stabbing Orihara Nefisa likes stabbing Ori for no particular reason. She says it's her 'way of showing her love', but honestly she just likes stabbing him. Most of the times, Nefisa stabs Ori, when Rose wants it. And most of the time 'kills' him. But thanks to Ori's kage bunshin technique, Nefisa can have lots of stabbing fun, since she isn't killing the real body. - Annoying KiDaDaDa Nefisa enjoys seeing Kida mad/pissed/whatever. At first sight, it might seem like hate, but she actaully loves Kida a lot. Nefisa especially likes annoying Kida, by rejecting OriDaDaDa with a passion~ - Changing icons Nefisa first started using the orange icon, but suddenly many people did, and she decided to change it to green. At some point she got into the habit of changing her icon whenever someone used the same, Nefi and Mukuro At some point in Nefi's life, she has made a contract with her beloved master, Mukuro-sama. Because of this, Mukuro-sama sometimes takes over her body, and can be found talking/lurking on the chat (depending on how busy he is). Mukuro either uses a blue icon or a green one, depending on how he feels. Though, he's more likely to use the green one. Nefi's obsessions Nefisa has quite some serious obsessions. Two of her major obsessions would be Mukuro and Prince of Tennis. Mukuro is Nefisa's one and only true love, with whom she lives an imaginary married life. She leads a happy life, but sometimes can't help but feel as if she's cheating on her dear husband. This feeling usually tends to appear when she is looking at her favorite Prince of Tennis characters. Her love for the character Akutagawa Jirou is slowly starting to rival her love for Mukuro. However, Nefisa won't give in to it and is determined to remain royal to her one and only husband. One thing any non-Prince of Tennis obsessed person would want to avoid, is to start a conversation with Nefisa about Prince of Tennis. Once she starts talking about Prince of Tennis, she can ramble on about it for hours. She mainly shows her obsession by spamming her tumblr and twitter with mainly prince of tennis nonsense. However, since the end to New Prince of Tennis, this spam has lessened a lot. Other not-so-major-but-pretty-huge obsessions: - Natsume Yuujinchou - Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Bishonen Other names Sometimes, Nefisa uses other nicks, just for the heck of it. Each nick also has it's own specific colour. Nicknames she used so far, besides Nefisa: - Karisawa - pink (she mainly uses this, if she feels like roleplaying) - Fullmetal - black - Elliot - green (Pandora Heart's Elliot. Just saying.) ---- This page is always under construction~ Category:Users